Naruto : Ultimate Showdown
by darkprincewarrior
Summary: Naruto returns from his three year training to bring back Sasuke and keep his promise of a lifetime to Sakurachan. R&R plz.


Naruto: Ultimate Showdown

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I'm poor so don't sue me.

This fic is set just before Naruto returns to Kohona after his three year training under Jiraiya. Some of it follows the manga but most of it will go AU from there. I don't know Japanese and some of the words in the manga/anime are hard or crappy sounding when translated into English so I'll be putting a mixture between the Japanese words(Don't worry, I'll put the English meaning in brackets next to it) and English words. Sorry if that confuses or puts some people off but it can't be helped. Well here goes the first chapter. Hope ya like it. Cuz if ya don't. (Shakes fist menacingly!)

* * *

CHAPTER 1: ENTER NARUTO.

The sun was beating down on the green plush forest. The animals were out doing what they do. And seven shadows secretly jumped from tree to tree, making there way wooded area with out making a sound.

The seven young ninja's of the hidden village of Kohona, defied gravity and logic with the long distance tree hopping. Not one looked older than sixteen years old but all showed on there face that they were well disciplined and focused.

"Remember were only to scout around and gather all the information we can. We aren't here to fight. Fighting someone of their power would be troublesome." The tallest of the group told the rest, that were all following behind him, in a slightly bored tone. He wore black trousers that ended just above the ankle, with fish net trailing the rest of the way down to his ninja boots. He had a black jumper underneath Jounin vest he wore. His hair was black and pulled back into spiky sort of short ponytail.

"Yeah Yeah. We already know Shikamaru. So how longs it going to take to get there huh?"

The tall leader, Shikamaru, turned to the speaker. Kiba. He was also quite tall but still short next to himself. The boy wore an all black outfit and let his shaggy brown hair run freely down to his shoulders and rode atop a large dog. Large as in the size of a small horse type of large.

"Calm down Kiba. We'll be there soon." Snapped a pretty blonde girl called Ino. She had long blonde hair that hung down near her chin, partly obscuring half of her face. It was pulled at the back into a pony tail that that ended half way down her back.

Kiba just grumbled impatiently to himself. Silence settled over them again as they all made their through the quiet forest. Quickly enough they reached a large clearing with a small village in the centre. With a quick gesture from Shikamaru, the whole team stopped and awaited orders. He silently handed out small communication headsets to each of them.

"Right, Hokage-sama ordered us to investigate and see if Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke were indeed in this village. If they are, we are to investigate and find out why. It will be troublesome but our secondary objective is to find out if there is a possible chance we can bring Sasuke back with us. Don't approach him unless I instruct you!" Shikamaru warned them.

He looked over each member of the seven ninja team. His gaze moved to Chouji, the large built boy with a black full body jump suit and armour plating covering his chest and upper legs. He had a bit of fat on his face, but was mostly muscle under his clothes. He had a small swirl mark on each cheek.

"Chouji, you and Ino secure the right hand side off the village. Don't do anything until I gave you the signal." He ordered. They both nodded, quickly but quietly they ran off.

Shikamaru turned to the youth wearing a long grey hooded top with a black jacket underneath. The black jacket had a high rise collar that, combined with the hood, only allowed people to see his nose, black sunglasses and forehead protector.

"Shino, you and Kiba take the take the left side. Be careful." They nodded and took off in the direction they were told.

He turned to the short, quiet girl with pearly white eyes. She wore a pair of long black trousers and a baggy black jacket with white sleeves and a long hood which went down her back. Her dark indigo hair was styled in a short bowl cut with two stripes of hair framing her face.

"Hinata, you stay here and keep a look out with your Byakugan. Okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Y-Yes." She stuttered nervously.

Shikamaru looked her over before nodding his head in silent decision. He turned to the only other Shinobi present. A girl with shoulder length pink hair stood with a determined look in her green eyes. She wore a short black skirt with a sleeveless red zip up vest.

"Sakura, you stay here with Hinata. What for my signal before you go into the village." He ordered before running off.

* * *

"Oi, Shino?" Kiba whispered to the well covered youth who simply nodded his head, signalling Kiba to continue. "I've got a bad feeling." He said as the huge dog under him growled lightly in agreement.

If Shino had heard Kiba, he showed no sign of it. He just stood, as still as a statue, intently watching the village their team had surrounded. They both heard a low crackling noise coming from the headsets they were wearing.

_Shino, Kiba, I want you two to very carefully make your way into the village. Don't get caught!_ Shikamaru's bored tone came through the head sets. Shino looked at Kiba who nodded and they began to creep towards the quiet, empty looking village.

They had made it no more than ten feet when the heard a familiar loud yell.

"HEY, HEY YOU BASTARDS BRING OUT SASUKE NOW! …AND OROCHIMARU CAUSE IM GONNA BEAT HIM UP!" The voice continued after a slight pause.

* * *

A tall young boy with blonde hair stood in the middle of the seemingly empty village with his hands on his hips impatiently.

"HEY, GET OUT NOWT BEFORE I GET MAD AND, AND I DO SOMETHING REALLY BAD!" He shouted again as his already small patience wore thinner. He began to randomly walk about the small village yelling at the top of his lungs.

The blonde heard a muffled noise in one of the small huts that littered the village. He was about to go in and investigate, which really meant run in and beat up whoever was there, when the hut exploded and three cloaked figures leapt out and landed on separate rooftops, surrounding the him.

"Where's Sasuke?" He demanded pointing his finger at them with his other hand on his hip.

The shrouded person closest to him pulled the cloak from their head revealing a tall thin man who looked about mid twenties. His thin face was pulled into a perpetual scowl and his bald head shone dully in the sunlight. He wore white and black combat pants with a grey colored jacket and a purple belt that was standard among Orochimaru's ninja. His forehead protector, which was around his neck, had the symbol of the sound on it. Making him the enemy.

"A loud ninja huh? My name is Sa—" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't care. Just bring me Sasuke and Orochimaru!" He fumed shaking his fist at the sound ninja who was beginning to get extremely angry. If these people didn't hurry up and bring the Uchiha out soon, he would get very angry. He had a promise to keep, and the sooner he delivered on that promise, the sooner he could go home.

"Why you!" The man began to run forward when the shortest of the cloaked ninja's raised their hand, signalling for him stop then with deliberate slowness, pulled the cloaked from their head.

'_Wow!_' Naruto thought when he saw the stunningly beautiful woman with long deep purple colored hair smirking at him. He smiled goofily at her. She just rolled her eyes at him. The last of the three finally revealed themselves. It was another man, he didn't fully take the cloak off but this one was shorter than the first and definitely fatter as his eyes were nearly closed due to the fat on the mans face.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Orochimaru's village?" She asked interested. Underneath the cloak she readied some shuriken.

"Hey, hey it doesn't matter lady, I want Sasuke now!" He yelled again, making the sound Nins wonder if the boy was deaf and needed to shout, just to hear what he was saying.

If the kid wanted to play that way, fine. The woman jumped in the air ripping her dirty brown cloak from her body, revealing a skin tight white and grey body suit. She landed neatly on the ground and threw the shuriken at the annoying blonde.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" She shouted performing a quick hand seal. The shuriken she had thrown multiplied into a wall of hundreds of real bodied shuriken clones capable of shredding an enemy to pieces. She smiled slightly at the shocked look on the boys face as the shuriken closed in on him. Maybe she should have at least given the kid a chance."

She watched as the first of the projectiles struck the surprised youth. The purple haired beauty cursed when the boy disappeared with a puff and smoke was left were the blonde had been standing only moments before.

"Wow, I thought it was only old man Hokage that could do that move!"

She quickly turned round and glared at the smiling boy behind her. How did he get behind her, she was an elite jounin of the mighty Sound. She looked at her teammates faces and noticed a small amounst of shook there too. She pushed the thought from her head as she rushed him with a kunai in hand.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)"

She almost stumbled at the shere amount of clones that stood before her. She heard her thin teammate mumble something about a brat knowing a B – rank jutsu wasn't possible. Had they forgotten what the young Uchiha could do already? The technique wasn't that impressive to a jounin like her. It was the number of clones created by the grinning blonde that shocked her. He must have a massive amount of chakra.

"Who are you?" She asked angrily.

The boy gave a fox like grin and folded his arms. "Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? I left it there because I've only hade four hours sleep in nearly three days and I'm tired. If anybody liked it and would like me to continue, let me know. I haven't decided on the pairings yet so I'll let you make some suggestions. I like all the Naruto girls so…your choose. (As long as you don't pick any guys for him!) Comments and critism welcomed. 


End file.
